Multiplayer Tactics
In Plazma Burst 2, tactics in multiplayer are essential, as they help players survive and get less deaths and more kills, or higher K/D ratio. Player often use these tactics to gain large advantages over the enemies in battle. Below is a list of common tactics and their description. The 'Head Over Heels' Tactic The process of this strategy is to dive under their legs, surprise them and cut their legs fiercely with your PSI Blades. This should cut off their legs permanently and kill them instantly by paralysing them. If you can pull off a full flip with this trick, your slashing will at least decapitate your enemy as well as become more effective. This tactic is extremely useful in sword battles with players. Unfortunately, if you misjudge the timings, the victim becomes your executioner and because your whole body is open they can easily cut you. The Camping Tactic Many people use this tactic though simple is very effective. You will need a Raygun, Pistol C-01p, or an Alien Rifle and an area with thin walls. An example where this tactic can be accomplished best would be aslang-fightforthebase which features many camp spots, perfect for this tactic. To do this, a player with a powerful/fast weapon must sit in a protected area, where they will be much safer than other players. The camper then waits or fires in that spot until a player is spotted and killed. Many players dislike this tactic and even insults the players that do this occasionally. Camping is good for surveying the map and for calling out enemy positions but will most likely get on someone's nerves. 'I Believe I Can Fly' tactic This tactic must be used with skill and determination. This only works in multiplayer maps which have zero gravity pads or has a low gravitational environment. This strategy is effective with the Pistol C-01p and the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK. You must jump around, and do flips and jumps to avoid enemy fire and zoom straight at the enemy with a Pistol C-01p or a Heavy Railgun and kill them. By doing these manuevers, the enemy will miss more often, and will give you a few more seconds per shot to land the kill. 'Speed Slash' tactic This high speed assassination tactic must be performed in a low gravity environment. There are a lot of parts needed to perform this tactic. A rapid-fire weapon, and PSI Blades are required for this, and heavily relies on distance for this tactic. A chance of getting killed is likely so the chance of this method actually working is average to none. The idea is to jump and fire in the direction you want to go, and switching to the PSI blades when you see your target, and slashing him/her to bits, which gives at least an estimated 78% chance of decapitation. (The timing for switching to the PSI blades must be perfect or your tactic will fail and result in death.) Self boosting Self boost is one of the many mulitplayer tactics to use in the game. You can use selfboost when you switch to your PSI Blades or just your bare hands (only in multiplayer). You have to run, jump and then press and hold X in midair. While in midair, you have to click repeatedly to propel yourself through the air. With this trick, you can fly very far. If the physics setting is set to LOW, a player will self boost higher. A 'super self-boost' can also be done, by slashing with PSI Blades a split second right after the X button is held. This is confirmed to work on LOW physics, and doing so results in a slightly higher jump than normal self-boosting. Due to recent updates, weapons can no longer assist in normal gravity self-boosts. (Note: In Version 1.17, you don't need to use the X key.) Sliding Tactic This is the main tactic, in which you fall to the ground (press X) and camp, mostly used in dodging other bullets. It gives you about a 5% chance of not getting hit on the head, so be very careful. Sometimes when doing this, you slowly drift until you hit a wall. That can make you glitch, or kill you so if you end up in a wall be fast and get out as soon as possible! This can backfire if an enemy is shooting on top of you. Teleport Camping Tactic As the name suggests, this tactic is performed by waiting for the enemies to come out of a teleport area. It is usally done with maps with teleports like Dm0, eric gurt-ftp1_mp and spike nitros-smb. The idea is to camp near a teleport, and immediately teleport somewhere else, so the player cannot be killed. Usually, kills are involved but this can be an escape tactic. Some maps have a time delay for the teleport, rendering this tactic useless. Teleport camping has been identified as a major way to gain an advantage over other players, and the standard for Approved Custom Maps has been updated to combat this. Lag Slash tactic This can be done if you have high ping while jerking back and forth and slashing your swords. This can make you kill everytime but some players may try to exclude you if you have high ping while using the lag slash tactic. The 'Human Shield' Tactic This can only be used with an "AFK" ally. The most effective way of utilizing this tactic is to crouch behind an AFK player on your team. Keep your "shield" in between you and your enemy. If done correctly when an enemy player appears he will shoot the AFK person, giving you a longer chance to take him down. It can be very effective against a player that is using a weapon that has a cooldown (reload). The enemy will hopefully waste his shot on your "shield" giving you time to fire back. If the cool down weapon is something of a Ray Gun C-01y, this tactic is rendered useless as the bullets will just go through your teammate. The Ricochet Tactic This technique can be used in maps which only have railguns, and it is the process of a projectile bouncing or skipping off a surface. This technique is very useful when players are trying to get another player from an unaccessable area, as it may eliminate the player. In order to do this technique, the player must aim down straight at the ground''' with an angle '''and then fire. This will cause the projectile of the railgun to bounce off the ground or wall, and then return to an area. Note: At different angles, the player can get different patterns of the projectile. Be careful when using this tactic, as it may cause a suicide if it is fired incorrectly. The Farming Tactic This tactic is very effective, although not used as much as the others. The Farming tactic is considered cheating and is illegal and anyone caught farming can easily be banned from the game. Farming works by killing another player who is either AFK or is not going to put up a fight repeadedly, with or without their consent. This is a very easy way to get kills and K/D ratio. It is recommended that you do not not use this tactic, it is against the rules. Unlike all of the other tactics, Farming is the only tactic that is truly considered cheating and is more easier to detect now. Players who do this tactic are more likely to be caught easily and can result in a ban quicker from the game, so it is not wise to farm a lot. There are sub-categories to farming, like defibrillator farming, which is basically farming with the Defibrillator. However, some of these farming tactics are now useless and are no longer used. The Rapid-Fire Tactic The necessary items for this tactic would be the Alien Rifle and the Alien Shotgun and requires the player to fully concentrate. The purpose of the tactic is to make players switch between the rifle and the shotgun a half second after each shot is fired, to make the weapon look like it is firing rapidly. Not only does this deal more damage, it also kills enemies faster, but lag while aiming and doing this tactic will occur. This can also be done with the Assault Rifle C-01r and the Shotgun C-01s, as well as any other weapon which will make a rapid-fire effect. Not many players use this tactic and is sometimes considering hacking by others. The Weapon Changer Tactic This is a simple combo tactic. The weapon changing tactic involves using the mouse wheel to fire a few shots from one gun, and switching to another quickly to combine the effects of damage and rate of fire. This tactic is good in maps where are many weapons to use. The Rocket Spammer tactic This tactic can be done easily on maps that have only rocket launchers like in nyove-rocket. When an enemy is fighting another enemy, kill him by using your rocket launcher, but be careful, sometimes enemies will notice when you are at their back. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Tactics Category:Multiplayer Tactics